ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam
ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (aka Infinite Justice, Justice, X19A) is a mobile suit and the successor to ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and featuring appears in Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is mainly piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom is armed with many long-ranged weapons like DRAGOONSs, the ∞ Justice has many close combat weapons. Its armaments include several beam sabers and blades, machine cannons, a beam boomerang, a grapple stinger and an optional beam rifle. As with its predecessor, the ∞ Justice mounts a sub-flight lifter, which also mounts a large number of weapons like beam cannons and beam sabers. The ∞ Justice seems designed to fight mostly other mobile suits, unlike the Strike Freedom which easily destroys 3 Nazca class battleships. However, the sub-flight lifter is capable of ramming straight through an enemy ship and Athrun uses this tactic to great effect to almost single-handedly sink the Minerva. Armaments ;*MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle ;*METEOR unit :The METEOR unit is equipped with additional weapons and grants the ∞ Justice use of 120cm beam cannons,93.7cm high-energy beam cannons, MA-X200 beam swords and "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers. ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS :A CIWS mounted in the chest also for short range engagements, soft targets and point defense. ;*MMI-M9L 14mm dual machine guns :Two machine guns mounted in the head meant for short range engagements, soft targets and point defense. ;*MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blades :Another, more unique weapon of the suit are its two MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blades, one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, which allows the Infinite Justice to surprisingly attack enemy units or kick away beam boomerangs. This tactic is used to great effect by Athrun in his final battle with the Impulse and Destiny. ;*MX2002 Beam Carry Shield :As with the other newer Gundam-type mobile suits, the ∞ Justice is equipped with a beam shield for defense. While the other Gundams carry two beam shield generators, the Justice only mounts a single MX2002 beam carry shield on its left forearm. This shield however mounts additional weaponry, which comes in the form of a single RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang and a EEQ8 Grapple Stinger, similar to the extensional arrestor like that of the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. System Features ;*Fatum-01 Backpack/Sub-Flight Lifter :The main piece of weaponry used on the ∞ Justice is its Fatum-01 backpack/sub-flight lifter, an upgraded variant of the original ZGMF-X09A Justice's Fatum-00 backpack. As with its predecessor, the sub-flight lifter can be used in three different ways. The first is being mounted on the back of the suit with its wings swept back to take less space. Second it can be used as a sublifter, similar to the Guul, allowing the ∞ Justice to stand upon it. The third use of the sub-flight lifter is as a remote weapon, during which it is controlled by the pilot to attack enemies from different directions. The Fatum-01 holds six engines, two large ones on top and four beneath the wings, granting the Fatum-01 (and the ∞ Justice when docked) great speed and agility. :The Fatum-01 is not without weapons either. A MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons are mounted over either shoulder when the Fatum-01 docks with the Infinite Justice. These weapons do have a limited range of traverse but can be elevated 180 degrees. Rotating the cannons 180 degrees exposes the MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" beam sabers on the back side. There is a single MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber mounted in the Fatum-01's nose. Finally the leading edge of each wing mounts a MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blades when flying on its own, the sub-flight lifter with activated blades can be used to ram into enemy structures and fly through them, causing massive damage. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Justice mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use the METEOR unit and Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*METEOR Support System :The suit's most powerful weapon is the optional METEOR support system, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers that are designed specifically for the ∞ Justice and its companion unit Strike Freedom. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the ∞ Justice to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, this gives the ∞ Justice the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The ∞ Justice uses an updated version of the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of phase shift armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength and power consumption. History The ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (Infinite Justice) is an advanced mobile suit secretly built by ZAFT's rogue Clyne Faction, based on the earlier ZGMF-X09A Justice. It utilizes a new engine design and advanced weaponry that gives it several times the combat ability of the original Justice. The Second Battle of Orb The ∞ Justice makes its debut in Cosmic Era 74, arriving on Earth together with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom during the ZAFT invasion of Orb. It is delivered to Athrun Zala personally by Lacus Clyne, who pilots the ∞ Justice through atmospheric re-entry and lands in the Archangel's mobile suit hangar to give it to Athrun. After talking with Lacus, Athrun takes off in the ∞ Justice to back-up Kira in the Strike Freedom, who was battling both the ZGMF-X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-X666S Legend and manages to chop off Destiny's wrist despite Athrun being injured before the fight. The Final Battle of Second Bloody Valentine War The Justice also plays a highly prominent role in the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Duirng the battle, Athrun were managed to single-handedly disables both Shinn Asuka's Destiny and Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse before Athrun cripples the Minerva by utilizing the multiple beam cutters on the Justice's Fatum-01 backpack to destroy the Minerva's spaceflight engines. Lastly, Athrun used the ∞ Justice's backpack, along with help from Mu La Flaga's ORB-01 Akatsuki's DRAGOONs, to destroy Requiem. When the battle is brought to an end, the ∞ Justice rescues both Shinn and Lunamaria. Picture Gallery File:Infinite-justice-mg-art.jpg|∞ Justice MG kit box-art Gundam SEED Destiny 0004.jpg|∞ Justice Infinite Justice Gundam Charge by sandrum.jpg|∞ Justice (DeviantArt) InfiniteJustice.jpg|"X-19A DICIANNOVE" Fatum_01.JPG|The Fatum 01 with its five beams activated InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam MS Girl by komatsu Eiji ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice.jpg|∞ Justice infinite justice.jpg|infinite justice in gundam musou 3 KGrHqNlsE4mrVsigBOUVSfPtw48_3.JPG|∞ Justice + METEOR Gundam War Card ijrj6.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card 158570.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card Infinite Justice.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h25m30s120.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-01h04m50s164.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-01h10m57s2.png Notes *The ∞ Justice was originally to be called the "Knight Justice", but the name was later changed. *∞ Justice's head crest displays the text "X-19A DICIANNOVE", which means "Nineteen" in Italian and is a reference to the Infinite Justice's model number. *∞ Justice is the former name of Operation: Enduring Freedom, part of the US War on Terror. *The ∞ Justice is the only unit of Athrun Zala that has survived and never sustained damage, the Aegis and Justice were both self-detonated for different causes, the ZAKU Warrior he took from Armory One was damaged beyond repair upon re-entry, the Saviour was also damaged beyond repair by the Freedom, and the GOUF Ignited he stole was destroyed by Shinn Asuka when he tried to escape. *Although it is upgraded from its predecessor the Justice, Athrun still refers to the Infinite Justice as "Justice". *∞ Justice was only slightly taller than Strike Freedom in actual size, however in their Master Grade model kit, ∞ Justice is much taller than Strike Freedom. *Despite Athrun was no longer a FAITH member when he received the ∞ Justice, there is a FAITH symbol in the decal of ∞ Justice Master Grade model kit (attached to ∞ Justice's left shoulder according to the manual book). References Infinite Justice Magazine.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice - Build Infinite Justice Magazine0.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice Infinite Justice Magazine1.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice External Links *∞ Justice Gundam on MAHQ *∞ Justice Gundam on Wikipedia Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits